Typically, high lift systems of commercial and military aircraft are powered by a centralized power control unit (PCU) positioned in the fuselage of the aircraft and connected to a transmission shaft arrangement providing mechanical power to geared actuators at flap or slat panel drive stations. The transmission shaft arrangement comprises at least two transmission shafts, each extending from the PCU into a wing of the aircraft. Commonly, wing tip brakes are coupled with the transmission shafts and are located somewhere in the region of the wing tips. A wing tip brake is capable to arrest and hold the respective transmission shaft.
The transmission arrangement may also comprise several gearboxes, universal joints, spline joints and other components for compensating manufacturing tolerances and deflections of the wing structure during flight. Typically, each flap or slat is driven by at least one geared rotary actuator (GRA) coupled with a transmission shaft. A speed sensor in the PCU allows to detect and compare the actual speed of the PCU with its commanded speed.
EP 1 462 361 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,234 B2 disclose an adaptive flap and slat drive system for an aircraft comprising a central power control unit.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.